Intercambio de almas
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Nadie comprendía la enfermedad del joven Gilbert Beilschmidt, sin embargo, en sus ojos se podía ver la sombra del amor, de un amor no correspondido por la condesa Elizaveta. Desesperado, Ludwig busca la ayuda del doctor Kirkland, conocido por sus maravillosos remedios pero el doctor inglés no propone una solución convencional, él propone un intercambio de almas. La imagen no es mía
1. La enfermedad

Nadie comprendía la enfermedad de Gilbert Beilschmidt. El joven llevaba una vida normal, no tenía dolor ni fiebre pero estaba enfermo y los doctores no sabían por qué. Buscando recuperarse fue a un hotel con aguas termales en Italia pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

A su regreso, su departamento, así como él, se volvió triste. Todas las habitaciones perdieron sus colores, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. El fuego de la chimenea murió por la melancolía que invadía cada rincón y los visitantes se detenían en la entrada de la casa contemplando el frío y la oscuridad que reinaban en la morada.

Era por esto que Gilbert se sentía mejor en su hogar. Se dejaba envolver por ese silencio y esa tristeza. Ya no disfrutaba de las fiestas y los banquetes que preparaban sus amigos. Ya no tenía esperanza, ni futuro, ni siquiera la voluntad para seguir viviendo.

El joven era bien parecido, pero ahora su cabello blanco como la nieve lucía seco y sin vida, sus brillantes ojos escarlata que estaban ensombrecidos por la pena y la sonrisa que anteriormente iluminaba su rostro, había desaparecido de sus labios. ¿Por qué, siendo joven, guapo, rico y pudiendo ser feliz, se dejaba morir así?

Antes su vida era como la de otros jóvenes: estudios y distracciones. ¿Cuál era entonces la causa de ese estado tan singular en el que se encontraba? Como los doctores ordinarios no comprendían nada de esta extraña enfermedad, su hermano menor llamó a un doctor muy especial, quién, según se decía, hacía curas maravillosas.

Cuando el doctor entró, su aspecto extraño llamó la atención de Gilbert: su cabello rubio se encontraba revuelto y sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera extraña. De estatura promedio y de complexión delgada, lo que más llamaba la atención de ese inglés eran las pobladas cejas que se levantaron la ver al enfermo. Era el doctor Kirkland.

-Bien, señor-dijo el doctor tras una rápida inspección-veo que no nos encontramos ante un caso ordinario. No tiene ninguna enfermedad común pues sus síntomas no lo son-el joven albino suspiró con profunda tristeza- su situación es más grave de lo que cree y la ciencia europea no puede hacer nada; usted no tiene la voluntad de vivir y por ello, puede morir. Su alma está a punto de abandonar su cuerpo.

-Doctor Kirkland, no sé si usted me curará pues de todas maneras, no quiero que lo haga, pero debo decir que usted ha comprendido inmediatamente la causa de la extraña situación en la que me encuentro. Traté de llevar una vida normal por mi hermano y mis amigos, pero siento que la vida se me escapa a cada segundo. Como y bebo pero los platillos y las bebidas carecen de sabor y la luz del sol es pálida y débil como la luz de la luna.

-Me temo que usted tiene una incapacidad crónica de vivir. El pensamiento es una fuerza que puede matar. ¿Qué pena carcome su alma? Porque veo en sus ojos las penas del amor.

Gilbert no contestó pero sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. El rubio miró al enfermo, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Sol el doctor de las almas y usted es mi paciente. Hable y yo lo escucharé…

-¿Para qué hacerlo? Contarle mis dolores no servirá de nada…

-Quizás si ayude…-comentó el inglés sentándose en un sillón frente al enfermo- lo escucho…

-Ya que insiste, le contaré mi historia. Es un cuento muy simple y para usted, qué ha viajado por todo el mundo y conoce las maravillas de los cinco continentes, le parecerá muy común.

-No se preocupe, lo común es ahora extraordinario para mí-dijo el doctor con una leve sonrisa. El joven albino respiró profundamente y comenzó a relatar su triste historia.

-Me encontraba en Florencia cuando el verano estaba a punto de terminar, la estación perfecta para visitar Italia. Tenía el tiempo y el dinero para hacer lo que yo quisiera, era un joven feliz. En las mañanas iba a visitar las iglesias, los palacios y los museos. Luego iba a comer, leía el periódico, fumaba un cigarro y regresaba a mi hotel para la siesta. En la tarde iba con mis amigos a fiestas. Antonio y Francis siempre encontraban bellas señoritas para acompañarnos. En la noche íbamos a los bares para tomar y relajarnos. Pasé ahí los meses más felices de mi vida; pero la felicidad no dura para siempre…

Una noche, estábamos a punto de entrar a un bar cuando vimos que un magnifico auto se detuvo en el teatro de la acera de enfrente. Era una máquina impresionante, completamente impecable. Todo el mundo se detuvo para admirar semejante nave. De pronto, la puerta trasera se abrió y vi a una mujer de una belleza incomparable. Su cabello castaño caía con gracia sobre sus hombros mientras su vestido verde entallaba su perfecta figura. Su piel se veía suave como la seda, sus mejillas parecían pétalos de rosa y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, tan brillante como piedras preciosas. Su boca, dibujada por los mismos ángeles, se curvó en una sonrisa divina. Esa imagen de perfección me golpeó con la fuerza de una bola de demolición, cambiando mi vida para siempre.

Entre balbuceos tras ese fatal encuentro, logré preguntarle a un amigo italiano si la conocía. Feliciano fue quién me dijo que era la condesa Elizaveta Hédeváry, una joven húngara de gran fortuna. Su marido era el mayor concertista vivo de Austria y se encontraba de viaje. En ausencia del conde, ella recibía pocas visitas pero yo la visitaba cada semana.

Estaba fascinado con ella pues no solo me sedujo su belleza, también su espíritu pues a pesar de ser una dama educada y fina, su espíritu era el de una leona, era una fuerza incontenible, demoledora como un tornado y me estremecía como un terremoto. Su melodiosa voz y su abrumador carácter me dejaban fuera de combate, yo solo podía responder cosas incoherentes en su presencia. Debía pensar que era un tonto sin remedio.

Cuando me encontraba frente a ella, no podía pensar, ni siquiera respirar, mi corazón latía desbocado, como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho. Y aún así, no le dije que la amaba. Intenté hacerlo pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y yo solo me sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo.

Pero cuando me alejaba de ella, mi mente se aclaraba y se llenaba de las palabras más apasionadas que pueda imaginar. Le dedicaba miles de pensamientos y poemas de amor, pasaba horas pronunciando su nombre. Pronto, Antonio y Francis se dieron cuenta de que estaba perdido. Nada me importaba, ni las fiestas, ni el alcohol, ni otras mujeres. Traté de regresar a la normalidad pero no lo logré. Amaba sin esperanza… estoy total y absolutamente enamorado de ella.

El doctor escuchaba con total atención-Muy bien, el diagnostico es amor no correspondido, no se preocupe, lo curaré-y dicho esto, hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarlo a continuar.

-Las visitas semanales me llevaron a un momento decisivo. Un día, fui a verla antes de la hora habitual de mi visita, la condesa estaba en su jardín, completamente sola, lo cual era raro y favorable para mí. Jamás la había visto tan bella mientras cortaba algunas flores y las ponía en un jarrón. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y un silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Mi corazón gritaba de amor absoluto, no podía perder tan buena oportunidad.

Abrí la boca para finalmente confesarle lo que sentía pero en ese momento ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios y dijo: No digas una palabra, Gilbert; me amas, lo sé, lo siento y lo creo en verdad; no te reprocharé por hacerlo pues el amor es involuntario. Gilbert, el verte me causa una profunda pena pues no puedo amarte y me embarga una enorme tristeza pues soy la causa de tu mal. Esperaba que mi frialdad te alejara pero el verdadero amor que veo en tus ojos no se desvanece. Debes saber que un ángel me protege contra toda seducción, es mayor que la religión y que el deber; este ángel es mi amor: adoro a mi esposo Roderich.

Esas palabras tan nobles me hicieron llorar y sentí que mi vida había acabado. Elizaveta, conmovida, me dijo:

-Vamos, no llores. Piensa en otra cosa. Imagina que me fui para siempre, que me morí; olvídate de mí, viaja, trabaja, participa activamente en la vida humana; busca consuelo en el arte o en los libros…-al escuchar eso, asentí secándome las lágrimas y despidiéndome con un gesto, huí del lugar, con el corazón destrozado.

Al día siguiente, me fui de Florencia. Pero ni estudié ni viajé, ni siquiera el tiempo desvaneció mi sufrimiento, y cada día siento que me muero. ¡Déjeme morir, doctor!-El inglés suspiró, mirando con tristeza al pobre paciente, notando la desesperación en sus ojos pero tan solo preguntó si había vuelto a ver a la condesa- No, pero sé que ella está en Berlín…-y Gilbert le dio una carta que decía: La condesa Elizaveta Hédeváry está en su casa el jueves.

Los dos esposos se reencontraron con pasión, Roderich y Elizaveta se amaban desde que eran niños y cuando estaban juntos, el resto del mundo no existía para ellos. Representaban la armonía perfecta, y además, una inmensa fortuna preservaba su felicidad.

El conde Edelstein era un joven virtuoso y atractivo, alto y con perfecto cabello negro, Gilbert no podía contra semejante rival. La única solución, olvidar a Elizaveta, era imposible; ¿por qué volver a verla? Sabía que la decisión de la joven no cambiaría jamás.

Habían pasado dos años desde la escena en el jardín de Florencia. El joven albino había abandonado Italia con una enorme pena en su pecho y no le había mandado ni una sola carta a la húngara en todo ese tiempo. En más de una ocasión, ante ese silencio, la condesa pensaba melancólicamente en su pobre admirador: ¿será que ya la había olvidado?

-Ahora que conozco la historia, me temo que la condesa nunca lo amará…-Gilbert se hundió en el sillón, esperando que la tierra se lo tragara y lo librara de esa pena- Sin embargo, existe una solución poco convencional e involucra el alma.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Año nuevo, fic nuevo!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, está basado en el libro de Avatar de Théophile Gautier.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. El intercambio

-Ahora que conozco la historia, me temo que la condesa nunca lo amará…-Gilbert se hundió en el sillón, esperando que la tierra se lo tragara y lo librara de esa pena- Sin embargo, existe una solución poco convencional e involucra el alma. En los países más lejanos he encontrado remedios que la ciencia moderna no conoce pues no se sabe mucho del espiritualismo de la India.

Estas palabras atraían la atención de Gilbert quién miraba al Doctor Kirkland con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se notaba la emoción y la desesperación reflejada en esas pupilas escarlatas.

-Paciencia, mi querido paciente. Primero debe entender cómo llegué a este remedio-lo calmó Arthur con una leve sonrisa- Cansado de no encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas en la medicina tradicional, yo comencé a analizar el alma. Hice experimentos con el magnetismo para separar el alma del cuerpo. He tenido experiencias increíbles pero no dominaba completamente el alma. Es por ello que fui a la India con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta en ese país. Ahí, encontré un hombre que se hallaba en un estado de completa inmovilidad y pensé que estaba muerto. De pronto, pasó una luz azulada delante de mi nariz a la velocidad de la electricidad. El hombre se despertó y me dijo "Acabas de ver mi alma. Sé separar mi alma de mi cuerpo a voluntad y te daré mi secreto. Soy el único en el mundo que lo conoce" y me dio la fórmula mágica.

-¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?-preguntó el albino confundido

-Lo que quiero decir es que no olvidé la fórmula mágica y que la condesa Elizaveta no reconocerá el alma de Gilbert Beilschmidt en el cuerpo de Roderich Edelstein.

La reputación del Doctor Kirkland comenzaba a hacerse famosa en toda Europa central. Obtenía resultados extraordinarios y todo esto llamó la atención del conde Roderich Edelstein, quién, a su regreso de la gira mundial, hizo una cita con él.

-Supongo que desea ver mis milagros-dijo el doctor cuando el conde se presentó en su consultorio- No se preocupe, cualquier aflicción que usted tenga, esté tranquilo. Está en buenas manos- e invitó al conde a acostarse en un diván. Lentamente, tomó la mano del músico y murmuró un par de palabras mágicas. Entonces, Roderich se quedó profundamente dormido.

Gilbert entró a la habitación y observó sorprendido el cuerpo del conde, parecía un cadáver. El inglés dijo que no había tiempo que perder así que acostó al recién llegado en otro diván. Todo estaba listo. El doctor comenzó la ceremonia: se lavó las manos con perfume y repasó sus palabras mágicas mientras tomaba su varita.

Justo en ese momento, aumentó la temperatura en la habitación para que las almas de los dos jóvenes pudieran salir correctamente. Sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del austriaco, pronunció la fórmula mágica y rápidamente la repitió sobre Gilbert. Dos pequeñas luces azuladas brillaron suavemente sobre las cabezas de los dos jóvenes.

Con un suave movimiento de varita, el inglés intercambió las almas: el alma de Gilbert ocupó el cuerpo del conde y la del austriaco ocupó el cuerpo del albino. Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en los labios de Arthur, todo había salido a la perfección.

-Despierta Gilbert-le ordenó al cuerpo del conde. Un par de minutos después, Gilbert-Edelstein (el alma del albino en el cuerpo austriaco) despertó y la primera cosa que vio fue su cuerpo en el diván frente a él. El horror escaló hasta su garganta y gritó, pero no reconoció su voz-Silence! ¿Cómo te sientes?

El joven enamorado se puso de pie con cuidado y se miró en un espejo, pero no era su reflejo el que lo miraba desde el vidrio. Vio unos ojos violetas completamente abiertos por la sorpresa mientras un mechón bien cuidado, rebotaba suavemente cada vez que movía la cabeza. Las botas con tacón eran algo incómodas pero impecables al igual que la ropa.

-Doctor-respondió Gilbert-Edelstein- ¿Cómo podré pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí?

-No me debes nada, tu caso me interesó. Si no hubiera hecho yo mismo la operación, creería que estoy hablando con el legítimo conde Edelstein-sonrió y lo llevó a la puerta- Vete, antes de que Elizaveta se preocupe por tu ausencia. No es bueno comenzar una vida de casados con una pelea. Mientras tanto, iré a despertar su cuerpo.

Y Gilbert-Edelstein salió. Al llegar a la mansión Edelstein, tuvo que detenerse en la puerta un par de segundos para calmarse, estaba tan emocionado que su corazón latía desbocado. Una vez que logró calmarse, entró.

El inglés despertó el cuerpo de Gilbert, que ahora contenía el alma del conde. Roderich-Beilschmidt se despertó bruscamente. Entonces vio al doctor y algo desorientado, le agradeció sus servicios, se sentía ágil y extrañamente más libre. Sin saber por qué, el conde salió del consultorio y subió al auto de Gilbert.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, señor?-preguntó el chofer

-A mi casa-dijo el joven llevando una mano a su frente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus lentes. Probablemente los había olvidado en el consultorio del doctor. Ya era tarde, iría por ellos al día siguiente. Después de media hora, el chofer anunció que habían llegado- ¡Esta no es mi mansión! ¡Lléveme a la mansión Edelstein! –el chofer lo miró confundido por un momento antes de dirigirse al lugar señalado. Una vez ahí, esperó a que el valet le abriera la puerta, pero éste no lo hizo- ¿Por qué no me abre la puerta?-preguntó indignado por la ventana

-¡Hágalo usted mismo!-le respondió el valet

Exasperado, Roderich-Beilschmidt abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la reja cuando de pronto lo detuvieron un par de guardias-¡Están insultando al noble conde Edelstein! ¡Déjenme pasar o los despediré a todos!

-Este bobo cree que es el Conde Edelstein-Las risas de los guardias no se hicieron esperar. Roderich-Beilschmidt soltó una patada al suelo- ¿Por qué no me reconocen?-entonces vio su reflejo en los lentes negros de los guardias. Su cabello blanco brillaba a la luz de la luna y una furiosa mirada escarlata lo miraba desde ese reflejo que no era suyo- Gilbert Beilschmidt…

Horrorizado, el conde se desmaya y lo atrapa su chofer quién, con ayuda de los guardias lo regresa al auto para llevarlo a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Roderich-Edelstein despertó en la cama de Gilbert y suspiró. Algo no estaba bien, pero por un momento aceptó la transformación. Sobre la mesa de noche había una bandeja con el desayuno y un par de cartas. El conde estaba desayunando cuando entró un joven rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo te sientes, bruder?-preguntó el alemán acercándose al mayor-El chofer me dijo que te desmayaste anoche. ¿Te pegaste? ¿Te duele algo?

-Nein, estoy bien-dijo el joven de cabellos blancos negando con la cabeza- Solo es el cansancio, supongo. Ya estoy bien- Eso pareció convencer al germano que argumentó que debía irse a trabajar por lo que se despidió y salió- Ni siquiera el hermano de Gilbert me reconoció…

Dispuesto a hacer un plan, Roderich-Beilschmidt recorrió con la mirada la habitación en la que se hallaba. Encontró varias fotos de la condesa en un escritorio al igual que las cartas que ambos se enviaban. Un ataque de celos invadió al conde, ¡alguien observaba y le tomaba fotos a su amada esposa!

Buscó información en varios cajones cuando de pronto vio una puerta que parecía dar a una biblioteca privada. Movido por la curiosidad, el austriaco la abrió y encontró varios libreros con cientos de diarios. Roderich tomó uno de los diarios _"El diario del asombroso yo. Vol. 37" _y comenzó a leer: _Ella nunca me amará, jamás… ¡Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte! En las noches no puedo dormir, solo pienso en Elizaveta… ¡Oh qué bella se veía en Italia! Con sus cabellos perfectos enmarcando ese hermoso rostro, creo que ni los ángeles podrían igualarla. Sus ojos esmeraldas me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento que los vi. Pareciera que he nacido para adorarla. ¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de la única mujer que no puede amarme?! El señorito es tan suertudo…_

Era inútil leer más, el conde cerró el diario, lo dejó en su lugar y salió. ¡Quizás Gilbert había robado su cuerpo para obtener el amor de Elizaveta! ¡Incluso, estaba seguro de que el doctor había tenido algo que ver! ¡Eran cómplices! Debía hablar con el inglés inmediatamente por lo que salió de la casa y se dirigió al consultorio del Doctor Kirkland.

-Oh hello, Gilbert-dijo el británico cuando el conde irrumpió en su consultorio con los ojos brillando de furia- ¿Cómo está tu salud? ¿Ya puedes dormir en la noche?

-¡Usted sabe bien que yo no soy Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Soy el conde Roderich Edelstein!-exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada, pero para su sorpresa, el inglés comenzó a reír- ¡No se ría! ¡Hablo en serio!

-Veo que debo cambiar el medicamento-dijo el doctor entre risas- Al parecer los somníferos son tan fuertes que lo hacen delirar…

-Y yo debería demandarlo por esto-exclamó el conde cruzándose de brazos. Era tan raro estar en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

-Gilbert, ve a casa, toma un baño y relájate, pronto se acabarán tus delirios-le recomendó el médico y lo llevó a la puerta con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios.

El conde se encontraba muy contrariado. Tenía ganas de llorar. Regresó al departamento del albino y vio sobre la mesa de la entrada una invitación que le hizo la condesa a Gilbert. Definitivamente iría a esa reunión y le explicaría todo a Elizaveta, así, ella lo ayudaría a volver a la normalidad.

Gilbert-Edelstein se encontraba en un pequeño salón blanco esperando que la condesa terminara de arreglarse y lo recibiera. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Ante él se encontraba la hermosa Elizaveta que adoraba con cada célula de su ser. Estaba mil veces más bella que en el jardín de Italia. Esa belleza abrumó a Gilbert, dejándolo sin habla.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, Rody? Estaba preocupada-dijo ella con su melodiosa voz. El albino la observaba con pasión cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Eso puso nerviosa a la condesa quién no reconoció los ojos ajenos. De pronto lo entendió, era la mirada desesperada de Gilbert en los ojos violetas de su amado esposo.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

Yani-ko: gracias por leer :D

Espero que les haya gustado


	3. El fin

Gilbert-Edelstein se encontraba en un pequeño salón blanco esperando que la condesa terminara de arreglarse y lo recibiera. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Ante él se encontraba la hermosa Elizaveta que adoraba con cada célula de su ser. Estaba mil veces más bella que en el jardín de Italia. Esa belleza abrumó a Gilbert, dejándolo sin habla.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, Rody? Estaba preocupada-dijo ella con su melodiosa voz. El albino la observaba con pasión cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Eso puso nerviosa a la condesa quién no reconoció los ojos ajenos. De pronto lo entendió, era la mirada desesperada de Gilbert en los ojos violetas de su amado esposo.

El albino en el cuerpo del conde austriaco se puso de pie para hacer una pequeña reverencia frente a ella y besó su delicada mano en señal de saludo. Ese sencillo gesto hizo estremecer a la chica sin saber por qué. Ella respiró profundo tratando de evitar la mirada ajena. Era imposible que su amado Roderich la mirara así, debía ser un efecto de la luz de la habitación o de su propio cansancio por la jornada. Tratando de tranquilizarse mentalmente, se sentó elegantemente en uno de los sillones y se cruzó de brazos.

-No has respondido mi pregunta, querido-dijo ella molesta cuando Gilbert se sentó a su lado- no te he visto en todo el día y tienes el celular apagado ¿me estás evitando, cariño? ¿No piensas en mí?

-¡Jamás te evitaría y siempre pienso en ti, mein liebe!-exclamó el conde sin dudar un momento pues era totalmente la verdad. Nervioso, el joven enamorado tomó la mano de la chica quien no se opuso. Gilbert sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Hoy me sentí sola, espero que no vuelva a pasar, querido-dijo Elizaveta y lo miró. Gran error. Ella esperaba realmente ver en esos ojos violetas el reflejo de un amor puro, tranquilo, pacifico y eterno, un amor angelical, pero en su lugar vio el reflejo de un amor torturado, una pasión ardiente e incansable que la hizo temblar y sonrojarse. Era la mirada de Gilbert sin duda alguna.

Mientras se miraban, ella se preguntó si el joven Beilschmidt había muerto y era su alma en pena la que brillaba en los ojos de su marido tratando de despedirse. La condesa no pudo aguantar más esa mirada y se levantó argumentando que debía darse un baño antes de dormir. El joven asintió y la dejó ir sin quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que ella desapareció tras la puerta.

Elizaveta se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿cómo era posible que la mirada de Gilbert estuviera tan aferrada a los ojos de su marido? Debía contactar al joven Beilschmidt tan pronto como fuera posible, debía saber si estaba vivo, estaba muerto o desaparecido o lo que fuera. Una vez que terminó su baño, se puso su ropa para dormir y salió de la habitación. El conde se encontraba aún en la sala lo cuál fue bueno porque así ella pudo meterse rápidamente en la cama y fingir que dormía. Gilbert entró al lecho marital, se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche, ella por la ansiedad alojada en su pecho y él por la emoción de compartir la cama con el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la condesa fue la primera en levantarse de la cama y corrió al baño para arreglarse. Gilbert Edelstein no podía estar de mejor humor. Se cambió y se miró al espejo. Jamás se acostumbraría a vestir esas ropas tan elegantes y anticuadas, pero por Elizaveta, lo intentaría. El cabello del conde estaba hecho un desastre. Sobre el tocador encontró crema para peinar y se la puso en la cabeza para arreglarse el peinado. De verdad se sentía un señorito. ¡Qué asco!<p>

Una vez que la joven salió del baño, Gilbert notó que traía el hermoso vestido verde con el que lo había enamorado a primera vista. Su cabello castaño estaba sujetado con un moño en lo alto de su cabeza y tan solo un par de mechones ondulados enmarcaban su rostro angelical. Eso dejó al albino sin aliento. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, bajaron a desayunar.

El desayuno se desarrolló en silencio tan solo roto por algunos comentarios que hacía la condesa de vez en cuando. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su comida para no ver los ojos de su marido, pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera nerviosa al sentir esa mirada constante sobre ella. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, ella tomó la mano de su esposo y sonrió débilmente.

-Querido… ¿podrías tocar el piano para mí?-preguntó con una sonrisa angelical. Esa simple petición hizo que el corazón de Gilbert se detuviera. Sabía tocar el violín, la flauta transversal, la guitarra y el bajo, pero no era muy diestro en el piano. Estaba en problemas pues sabía que el austriaco era el mejor pianista vivo de todo el mundo.

-Uhm… claro…-dijo él sabiendo que era una completa estupidez. Ambos se dirigieron al Salón de Música. Era una habitación hermosa con varios instrumentos perfectamente cuidados. El enamorado caminó al piano y se sentó en el banquillo antes de que la condesa se sentara a su lado y recargara su cabeza en su hombro. El corazón del albino dio un brinco al sentir eso y se sonrojó. Bien valía la pena intentarlo tan solo por ese gesto de la chica.

Lentamente comenzó a tocar la única melodía que se sabía, era una bastante sencilla, esperaba de corazón que la condesa quedara satisfecha con esa canción y no lo descubriera. Elizaveta escuchó esa sencilla melodía con cierta confusión pero lo dejó pasar, quizás Roderich no estaba muy inspirado hoy. Cuando su esposo terminó la melodía, ella aplaudió y besó su mejilla.

-Roderich, querido… toca la melodía de nuestra boda…-pidió ella suavemente.

Gilbert estaba perdido, no solo no se sabía otra melodía en el piano, sino que tampoco había estado presente en la boda de la condesa y no tenía ni la más remota idea qué canción era.

-Esto… verás, hoy desperté algo cansado-trató de poner una excusa para que ella no lo descubriera. La joven lo miró herida y contrariada, su esposo nunca le había negado una canción y mucho menos esa en especifico, así fueran las 4 de la mañana, si ella quería oírla, él se levantaba aún en piyama y la tocaba para ella- Es que… no puedo tocarla porque… creo que la olvidé…- decir eso fue un gran error. Un grave error.

-¡¿La olvidaste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar la canción de nuestra boda?! ¡Es la canción que tú mismo compusiste para mí! ¡La canción con la que te declaraste y con la que me pediste matrimonio! ¡Es la canción que lleva mi nombre!-exclamó la castaña poniéndose de pie llevando una mano a su boca mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

-Bien hecho, Beilschmidt-se dijo el albino mentalmente mientras se levantaba para abrazar a la condesa, pero ella retrocedió, estaba llorando y claro, a ella no le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar, ni siquiera su esposo por lo que salió huyendo-¡Elizaveta! ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento!

Un rato después, la joven regresó a la habitación. Tenía los ojos rojos pero ya no lloraba, ahora estaba enojada y parecía que iba a destrozar la habitación con solo respirar. Gilbert nunca la había visto tan furiosa y casi deseó poder esconderse dentro del piano.

-¿Dónde estabas ayer? ¿A dónde fuiste? Cambiaste de la noche a la mañana-dijo ella molesta.

-Fui con el doctor Kirkland- El albino pensó que lo mejor era decir parte de la verdad- Tenía curiosidad por saber si sus remedios eran tan mágicos como se decía. Él hizo un extraño ritual y por eso estoy algo diferente, pero te puedo asegurar que mi amor por ti no ha cambiado en nada

-Bien-y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada de devoción, pasión y amor ardiente- Quiero que regreses con ese doctor y le digas que te regrese a la normalidad. Quiero que toques esa canción para mí y me mires como lo hacías antes, por favor…

Esas palabras destrozaron al albino, ella no lo amaba, nunca lo haría, ni aunque cambiara su apariencia y fingiera ser alguien más, ella jamás lo amaría pues amaba al señorito. El albino asintió y caminó a la salida, completamente destrozado. Acababa de salir al jardín cuando se cruzó con alguien. ¡Era conde en su cuerpo!

-¡Tú!- dijeron ambos al unísono cuando se reconocieron

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-exclamó Gilbert escuchando como sus incómodas botas chocaban contra el suelo cuando retrocedió.

-¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!-exclamó Roderich y sin perder tiempo se lanzó sobre él. Ambos hombres comenzaron a golpearse en el suelo. El albino se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaba en desventaja pues el cuerpo del señorito era más débil que el suyo-

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!-gritó el usurpador tratando de detener al austriaco en su propio cuerpo. Sabía que jamás le ganaría y además, ya no había razón para intentarlo, Elizaveta jamás lo amaría- Te devolveré tu cuerpo, solo vayamos con el doctor Kirkland y te lo regresaré.

-Gutt…-dijo Roderich levantándose y limpiando su ropa educadamente, jamás imaginó que tendría que recurrir a los golpes, pero esa situación había sido tan estresante que no había podido tranquilizarse. Ambos hombres caminaron hacia el consultorio cubiertos de tierra y pasto.

-Oh my god…-dijo Arthur al verlos aparecer pues era obvio que se habían agarrado a golpes- Me imagino que desean que los devuelva a la normalidad ¿no es así?-ambos asintieron. El inglés puso a dormir al austriaco como había hecho la vez anterior y miró al albino en el cuerpo del conde- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Ja, Elizaveta me reconoció a pesar de que cambié mi físico-dijo Gilbert acostándose en otro diván. Sus ojos volvían a mostrar el crepúsculo de la melancolía tan intensa que tenía.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, cambiaré sus almas cuanto antes-el británico volvió a aumentar el calor de la habitación y leyó sus palabras mágicas. Inmediatamente, las dos almas de ambos jóvenes salieron de sus cuerpos. Con un leve movimiento de varita, el alma de Roderich regresó a su propio cuerpo y lo mismo hizo el alma de Gilbert-bien, ya está hecho…

Arthur despertó al conde quién se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Volvía a ser él, desde la punta de los pies hasta su mechón de cabello. Agradeció a regañadientes la acción del doctor pues era su culpa que eso hubiera pasado, pero al menos todo había regresado a la normalidad y sin perder un segundo más, el austriaco salió del consultorio para encontrarse con su amada esposa.

-Ánimo, muchacho-dijo el doctor cuando Gilbert despertó con menos entusiasmo. El inglés le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda para tratar de animarlo. El albino asintió sin muchas ganas y se levantó. Agradeció infinitamente la ayuda y el intento que habían hecho antes de salir- Te deseo lo mejor, cuídate.

Gilbert caminó hasta su casa. Tenía muy claro que iba a hacer, su última esperanza de que Elizaveta lo correspondiera se había perdido para siempre así que no le quedaba de otra más que terminar con su vida. Entró a su casa, la cual estaba vacía, gracias al cielo. No quería que su hermano viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Rápidamente tomó una hoja y garabateó una carta de despedida. Una carta de suicidio.

_A quién lo lea:_

_Quiero agradecer a mi hermano Ludwig por todas las cosas que siempre hizo por mí, por preocuparse tanto por mí. Bruder, no llores porque me fui, al menos ahora ya no estaré triste y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí. _

_Quiero agradecerle a la Condesa Elizaveta por siempre haber sido tan amable conmigo y por preocuparse por mi bienestar. Te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo y quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré._

_Y finalmente quiero agradecerle al doctor Kirkland por su ayuda y por sus remedios mágicos, realmente me ayudaron a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. _

_Hasta nunca_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt._

Una vez que la terminó, la cerró y la dejó en su cama antes de sacar un frasco con pastillas del cajón de la mesita de noche. Realmente iba a hacerlo, el amor no correspondido le causaba demasiado dolor para vivir. Se miró al espejo por última vez y se sonrió para darse ánimos.

-Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta…-murmuró y se metió todas las pastillas a la boca.

* * *

><p>Y fin...<p>

Gracias por leer, realmente pensé en un momento ponerle un final feliz, pero después de todo, es una historia trágica así que la dejé así -además creo que tengo una necesidad patológica de matar a Gil en todos mis fics-

Gracias por sus comentarios y sé que fue un fic corto, pero el cuento en el que está basado también es bastante corto.

Espero que les haya gustado

Se despide

Ghostpen94


End file.
